Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to the field of herbicides. In particular, the invention pertains to a synergistic herbicidal composition having as the active ingredient a mixture of N-(butoxymethyl)-6'-tert-butyl-2-chloro-o-acetotoluidide and S-(2,3,3-trichloroallyl)N,N-diisopropylthiocarbamate (common name "triallate"). The herbicidal composition herein has particular application in the control of undesired plants associated with sugarbeets and cereal crops, e.g., wheat and barley.